Usuario discusión:Bensupremo10
¡Bienvenido! Hola Bensupremo10. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Fusion fall Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Fusion fall Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Administrador Me haces Administrador amigo ya soy Administradores en muchas Wikis ya que trabajo bien 19:36 20 may 2010 (UTC) Comunicacion H0la oye amigo no he sabido nada de ti y ya eres nivel 11!! genial amigo un dia hay que vernos en el chat para platicar XLR9FrioJXLR8FRIO 03:25 28 may 2010 (UTC)) Oye en la Fanon Que en la Fanon tambien se pueda crear Series basadas en el FF Santo 19:46 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Fuego Pantanoso En la imagen del item del casco de Fuego Pantanoso aparesia Fuego Pantanoso por eso me referia a que deberiamos haber subido una imagen de Feugo Pantanoso en FF me referia a esa imagen pero en la pagian del casco y en la de FUego Pantanoso pero en la de Fuego Pantanoso recortada para que solo se vea el Santo 20:53 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye en la Fanon Tiene razon este Santo podemos hacer series dejame en mi discusion unas ideas sobre la serie XLR8FRIO 23:56 26 jun 2010 (UTC) XLR9FrioJXLR8FRIO 23:56 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Grados Oye bensupremo hay grados como los que hay en Ben 10 Wiki?? XLR8FRIO 07:26 3 jul 2010 (UTC)XLR9FrioJXLR8FRIO 07:26 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye Hola soy yo oye hay algo raro en la portada tiene codigo fuente pero yo y creo que los otros administradores no podemos editarla me parase que no sabes como nombrar a alguien administrador osea darle las mismas habilidades que tu tienes y no basta coon solo darle la categoria averigua como nombrar a alguien administrador de verdad preguntale a Benftbol como convertir a un usuario en administrador Santo 18:01 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ya puedo Ya puedo haserlo y oye viste la wiki ingles del FF creo que deberiamos haser las paginas como aquellas wikis a y feliz dia del amigo Santo 19:55 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola, mira quisiera ser administrador, apenas empeze pero he estado corrigiendo algunos temas y creando otros, porfavor, trabajo diario. Espero tu respuesta. Bodiga Takanawa 06:13 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Burocrata Hola, me quiero unir a esta wiki pero me preguntaba que cuantas ediciones necesito para ser burocrata. Rath0897 17:27 6 ago 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 los 4 pasos ... D xD entendi pero no todos xD che men decime q tengo q hacer para ser adm ;) Reinrassic III Hola Es una sola pregunta del juego como ago para ir al Futuro ya que fui al Pasado y me quiero ir de hay estoy cerca del Sector V Atentamente Steven 20 Burócrata Hola, Bensupremo10, acepto tu propuesta de que me nombre burócrata, los voy a poner en mi lista de trabajos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:42 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Volvi Volvi de mi retiro permanente amigo y ahora te ayudare todo lo que pueda pero estoy trabajando en la ben 10 wiki mucho pero te ayudare igual amigo Santo 05:56 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, Bensupremo10, es mejor que empezar a nombrar primero de administrador a Kris Tennyson y luego burócrata, cual es tu opinión.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:25 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Chat Oye estoy en el xat de la wiki en mi pasi son las 1:18 por cierto nosostros dos fuimos los que fundamos la wiki o me equivoco?Te pregunto porque nadie me cree que los dos la fundamos a esta wiki Santo 16:19 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, Bensupremo10, Santo10 puso en su página de usuario que es el fundador, pero no es así, el único fundador eres tu Bensupremo10 encárgate de nombrarle a Santo10 y no él mismo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:12 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Administrador Puedo ser administrador? Ayudaria mucho ademas siempre entro a Fusion fall Tenny10 17:41 11 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Si o No? Como el titulo ¿Si o No? Atentamene Tenny10 03:21 21 dic 2010 (UTC) BOCA Como vas a la boca d chowder? Que nivel necesitas? Soy 4 Atentamente,yo soy Tenny10 05:33 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo de ser administrador Hola, sobre lo de ser administrador quiero que sepas que acepto y prometo trabajar duro para hacer esta wiki una de las mejores. Kris Tennyson 03:16 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Una Propuesta Tengo una propuesta para la pagina de personajes. Es que en las tablas arriba de los nombres les pongamos la imagen del logo de la organizacion. Mas o menos asi: Oye te iva a decir si me podias nombrar burocrata para cuidar la wiki cuando te ausentes y para que nombres a Kris tennyson administrador porque se lo marece Santo 00:40 5 mar 2011 (UTC) por cierto te iva a decir para eliminar la paginas de nano o mas bien combinarlas con la de los personajes y poner la informacion de los nanos como una seccion de la pagina y usar plantillas como la de fusion fall wiki que muestra tambien informacion de los nanos y bienvenido de vuelta Santo 00:44 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Concurso burócrata Hola, Bensupremo10, veo que diste un concurso de burócratas, pero no es así, he renombrado concurso de administradores que necesitamos, por favor no más burócratas, solo dos, tu y yo, no más y basta, por favor, porque siendo burócratas nunca vienen, no tenemos poderes para quitar burócrata, y si tenemos poderes para sacar administradores y rollbacks, entiendes.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:30 9 mar 2011 (UTC) :Es libre de nombrar administradores, pero un concurso, genial, si vemos a los usuarios quer tienen mas ediciones, avisalas y nombralas administardor.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:35 9 mar 2011 (UTC) puedo.... Oye amigo puedo ser burocrata por favor Santo 21:35 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Por favor Santo 21:24 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Hey, hola k tal tal vez no me conoscas ni yo a ti pero soy un ususuario de wikia y vi k en esta tiene una aplicacion muy grandiosa y es el contador de visitas k aparece abajo de cuantas paginas hay en wikiactivity keria preguntarte si me podrias hacer el favor de mandarme los codigos o lo kse tiene k hacer para hacer algo asi te lo agradeceria muchisimo"Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai taichō Sajei Susaku" 13:01 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Amigo Amigo necesito que nombres a otro administrador para que nos ayudes en la wiki y que ayudes con lo destacado osea a poner las imagenes que no se porque no puedo ponerlas por favor a y ayudame con Generador Rex Wiki luego te doy el link adios camarada,compañero,colega y amigo Santo 20:17 7 abr 2011 (UTC) DONDE ESTAS? AMIGO DONDE ESTAS PORQUE DESAPARECISTE LA WIKI TE NECESITA,TODOS TE NECESITAMOS,YO TE NECESITO Santo 18:18 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Disculpa pero, una pregunta, se que el fusion fal lo mejoraron y lo modificaron un poco, pero quiero saber si para jugar tengo que crear un nuevo personaje y todo, es que inicio sesion y me dice que not engo un personaje, y tengo que crear uno nuevo, AYUDA!!!!!! hola podemos ser amigos o creador de la wiki heayudao mucho a la wiki tengo 445 ediciones Ben alien supremo 001 20:14 6 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hoila bueno aun no estoy enfusion fall me debo descagar algo pero seremos amigos hicisteuna wiki grande ah puedo ser ser reversor por que he ayudado a la wiki y fui usario destacado Ben alien supremo 001 21:57 6 jul 2011 (UTC) ok muchas gracias por tu ayuda cuando Cuando vuelves? te necesesitamos amigo Santo 23:42 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Administradores Hola, veo que hay solo 4 administradores no 7 y hay dos en capilla que no edita, si pasados 6 meses tengo que quitar el rango para buscar a un usuario activo que siempre que nos apoya este wiki.- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:11 2 oct 2011 (UTC) :Me puedes explicar porque has quitado el rango de administrador a Ben alien Supremo 001 si los han elegido con votos de los usuarios.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:16 2 oct 2011 (UTC) ;Tienes razón en quitarlos del rango a Ben alien supremo 001 que no ha sido elegido, me equivoque, el usuario Steven20 si ha sido elegido.- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 05 :09 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Puedes Mudar? Hola! Yo tieno un blog de otaciones para el destacado del octubre, que consisite en: Gunter (Personaje), Fusion Samurai Jack (Fusion), Nano Inestable (Nano), Octus (Articulo), Fuse's Lair (Lugar), Monkey Skyway Agents (Grupo), Usuario Nano Lodestar (Usuario) y Opicion 5 (Image). Visite el mi blog. Gustaria que mudasse las opiciones conforme el mi blog, porque es justo assim. Depois, creaste un bog de votaciones para destacado, OK? Re Administradores Mira lo que paso fue una votacion de Santo10 cuando termino yo fui administraodr y el reabrio para queahora fuera steve20 administrador Ben alien supremo 001 14:06 2 oct 2011 (UTC) hola hola, Bensupremo10, mira es para decirte que t equivocaste en los destacados de la portada, traanquilo yo lo arreglo ahora Kris Tennyson 15:45 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Si lo hice Hola amigo, perdona que tardara en contestar es que estaba de viaje de estudio, como sea si fui yo quien autorizo el ascenso de Ben alien supremo 001, despues del fiel trabajo que ha hecho por la wiki Santo 17:56 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Se busca ¿Hola? Si te encuentras por ahi porfavor ven a FusionFallFanon, para asi ver si puedes arreglar la pagina KrisToonix 00:07 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Oye amigo, queria preguntarte si podrias nombrarme burocrata de esta wiki, por favor asi me podria encargar mejor de las cosas, por cierto Steven20 va ha ser administrador por decision de la comunidad, espero que no te moleste Santo 00:34 24 oct 2011 (UTC) OKas si quieres que no lo sea hablare con el, y en cuando a lo de burocrata hace tiempo que no estas, te desapareces por meses y vienes poco, no te quiero presionar, pero tienes que estar mas activo Santo 04:35 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Man , yo entiendo tu problema con el estudio,ya se que tu situacion es dificil, perdona si te sono mal, y ok, entiendo, con dos alcanza por ahora, yo te decia por las dudas, pero bue, perdona las molestias amigo, si puedes vota para la votacion de lo destacado para Diciembre, perdona las molestias amigo, nos vemos Santo 02:24 31 oct 2011 (UTC) hola soy sebastian o ticles macaria en fusion fall queria saber si querias partisipar en la mega fiesta fusion fallera ya contacte a kriz tennison tu eres la 2 persona espero que partisipes ticles macaria ME HAN DERROTADO oye, como puedo borrar mi blog de fusiones inexistentes, y si te preguntas porque lo voy a borrar es porque me retiro del negocio porque felipe me ha vencido con fusiones inexistentes 2 te escribe Ardejeherde 01:12 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Si puedes amigo, vota para lo destacado de Enero del 2012 Santo 19:15 1 dic 2011 (UTC), por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, perdoname amigo no me di cuenta HOLA SE Q ERES EL FUNDADOR PERO NO T QUIERO QUITAR TIEMPO NO PUEDO JUGAR FF YA Q SALE PURO HUESO DICIENDOME Q E MUERTO Y DE PRONTO SALE UNA VENTANA DE Q SE A PRODUCIDO UN ERROR GRACIAS Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Desde el fondo de mi corazón. --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 22:32 24 dic 2011 (UTC) hola hola Bensupremo, es para decirte que Santo salio de vacaciones y no volvera hasta el 1º de febrero Kris Tennyson 21:51 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Postdata: Si puedes pasate y vota para lo destacado ;) Kris Tennyson 21:54 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Burócrata Oiga, estoy aquí todos los días revisando en mi lista de wikis, uno por uno, cual es el problema.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 05:40 28 ene 2012 (UTC) si tu quieres Si tu quieres hazlo, disculpa que te responda un poco tarde es que me fui de vacaciones dos semanas y no tuve internet, nos vemos amigo Santo 17:15 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Rollbacks Si no te molesta nombrare a Kristoonix y Ult. Echo Echo por su trabajo y dedicacion con la wiki y por cierto, habria que hacer algunos cambios con la fanon osea con la portada y agregarles imagenes de fondo Santo 18:51 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Yo les dare el cargo de roolbacks, si despues no te parece bien quitales los puestos Santo 18:53 17 feb 2012 (UTC)